The field of the invention relates generally to accessory devices and methods for assisting in charging a semi-automatic handgun and, more particularly, to a self-guided racking assist device, systems and methods for aiding an operation of a slide assembly of a handgun.
Semi-automatic handguns, sometimes referred to as pistols, are conventionally manually operated by a user holding the handgun with one hand, and grasping a spring-loaded slide assembly with the user's fingers of the other hand and pulling or pushing the slide assembly toward the rear of the handgun assembly. When the slide is moved rearward by a sufficient amount, a cartridge or round is exposed from a magazine loaded in the handgun. When the slide is released by the user, a spring forces the slide forward and places the cartridge into the chamber such that the handgun is ready for use. This process is sometimes referred to as charging the handgun and occasionally is more simply referred to as “racking”. At least to some users, successfully racking a handgun presents certain difficulties, and improvements are desired.